Unkissible
by Fer-chan
Summary: “-Eu nunca vou beijar ninguém” Disse furioso espremendo os pequeninos punhos em sinal de reprovação pela idéia absurda que seu Onii-san acabara de ter. Quem disse que ele Uchiha Sasuke iria cometer aquele gesto repulsivo?Nunca, ele era imbeijável.SasuSaku


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, mais o Sasuke-kun é da Sakura-chan e vice-versa. E o Itachi-san é meu e fim de papo u.u.

_Romance / Fluffy_

**Sinopse:** "-Eu nunca vou beijar ninguém" Disse furioso espremendo os pequeninos punhos em sinal de reprovação pela idéia absurda que seu Onii-san acabara de ter. Quem disse que ele Uchiha Sasuke iria cometer aquele gesto repulsivo? Nunca, ele era imbeijável. --Sasusaku--

**Legenda:**

"-Diálogo e falas".

Narração.

:

:

:

:

**Unkissible **

:

"-Hei, hei Onii-san?" Chamava o garotinho de cabelos negros puxando insistentemente com uma das mãozinhas a camiseta do irmão mais velho de aparência tão semelhante a sua.

"-O que foi Sasuke? E pare de puxar minha roupa".

Respondeu quase cansado pela insistência do irmão, mais quando resolveu verificar o semblante do mais novo se intrigou com sua feição de curiosidade misturada a algo mais, seria reprovação, nojo? Isso foi suficiente para deixar Itachi mais do que curioso cedendo atenção ao pequeno.

"-Porque o Onii-san estava fazendo aquilo?" Perguntou olhando sério para o caminho que a garota da mesma idade de Itachi e de longos cabelos rosados havia percorrido feliz há alguns segundos atrás.

"-Aquilo o que, Otouto-baka?" Disse já irritado entrando em casa e sentando ao sofá com uma deixa cansada mais feliz na voz entrecortada.

"-Você sabe. Com aquela garota. E eu não sou baka. Baka". Proferiu o xingamento em igualdade misturado com um pouco de raiva logo depois voltou o rosto as feições de curiosidade e reprovação de antes.

"-Você está falando do beijo que eu dei na Sachiko-chan?" Disse divertido por ter descoberto finalmente o que estava provocando o nojo e reprovação infantil do seu irmãozinho de apenas sete anos de idade.

"-Eca! Beijo..." Disse fazendo uma careta infantil para logo depois arquear as sobrancelhas e arregalar os olhinhos negros em direção ao irmão em forma de reprovação pelo seu ato mais do que nojento em sua opinião.

"-Calma Otouto, ainda vai chegar a sua vez". O mais velho divertiu-se com a fúria repentina do pequeno garotinho que rapidamente mudou o semblante para uma raiva instantânea.

"-Não! Eu nunca vou fazer isso, eu nunca vou beijar ninguém".

Disse furioso espremendo os pequeninos punhos em sinal de reprovação pela idéia absurda que seu Onii-san acabara de ter. Quem disse que ele Uchiha Sasuke iria cometer aquele gesto repulsivo? Não. Nunca, ele era imbeijável, jamais faria semelhante coisa tão nojenta como colar os seus lábios aos de uma garota, definitivamente não. Seu Onii-san estava louco em fazer aquilo com Haruno Sachiko; a irmã mais velha de uma garotinha de lindos olhos verdes e cabelos róseos como pétalas de cerejeira que brincava sempre ao seu lado no parquinho captando sua atenção.

"-É a ordem das coisas Otouto, um dia você vai ter que beijar alguém". Disse prendendo o riso com uma das mãos divertia-se com o desconsolo raivoso do pequeno que já tinha os grandes olhos negros brilhantes e lacrimejantes.

"-Não, isso não vai acontecer, eu sou imbeijável..." Respondeu quase choroso secando as lágrimas com as costas das mãozinhas fazendo um adorável biquinho de manha.

"-Imbeijável?" Riu levemente do comentário sem noção do pequeno. "-Sasuke! Eu vou te explicar como funciona: Primeiro vem o passo um, depois vem o passo dois e depois vem o passo três; que é o mais divertido de todos".

Disse gesticulando e olhando seriamente o garotinho que rapidamente deixou as lagrimas para trás e mudou para uma feição séria. Havia paralisado-se com a explicação totalmente sem fundamento do mais velho, não estava entendendo nada, aquilo era mais complicado que atirar shurinkens no alvo mais alto e afastado.

"-Onii-san! Qual é o passo um?" Perguntou curioso puxando de leve novamente a camisa do irmão depois de minutos pensativo tentando desvendar sozinho, os misteriosos três passos que o seu Onii-san havia mencionado.

"-O passo "um" foi o que você viu eu a Sachiko-chan fazendo, foi só um selinho. Porque, está interessado em começar Otouto-baka? Ficou curioso?".

Disse rindo novamente do semblante de enfado do pequeno. Itachi achou mais do que engraçado a mescla entre o biquinho tão infantil e a linha de reprovação tão adulta entre as sobrancelhas de Sasuke.

"-É claro que não, já disse que eu sou imbeijável". Disse furioso seguro de si cruzando os pequenos bracinhos, arqueando uma sobrancelha e desviando os grandes olhos ônix para um ponto afastado das risadas descontroladas do maldoso irmão mais velho.

"-Itachi, pare de atormentar o Sasuke, não vê que ele está irritado". Disse Mikoto entrando na sala enxugando com rapidez as mãos no avental cor de creme.

"-Mais Okaasan, ele disse que é imbeijável". Paralisou a conversa para soltar um risinho. "-E também disse que nunca vai beijar ninguém. Eu só estava contando a verdade para ele, estava falando que um dia ele iria beijar".

Olhou para a mãe que estava prestando atenção em todas as suas palavras como se avaliasse quem estava certo na história e quem receberia a devida punição.

"-Sasuke, o Itachi só estava brincando, não precisa ficar chateado".

Disse com um sorriso confortante, reparou que um pequeno filete de lágrimas ainda brincava nos grandes olhos negros de Sasuke deixando-os brilhantes ameaçando cair. Abaixou-se para ficar a mesma altura do pequeno, afagou os cabelos negros do filho provocando-lhe um meio sorriso e levantou-se novamente olhando para Itachi com uma clássica autoridade materna como se estivesse dizendo: _não faça mais isso_.

"-Mais Okaasan..." Disse ainda tentando uma chance em ganhar credibilidade.

"-Chega Itachi. Leve o Sasuke para brincar no parquinho". Disse com autoridade. Depois de ver o semblante enfadado do filho mais velho resolveu facilitar as coisas para ele.

"-Eu fiquei sabendo que a Sachiko-chan vai estar lá com a Sakura-chan, você não quer ir mesmo?" Disse melodiosa já sabendo a resposta afirmativa de Itachi, afinal, sabia da amizade colorida entre a irmã mais velha de Sakura e seu filho mais velho, achava mais do que fofo.

"-Vamos Onii-san, vamos, vamos... Onegai".

A insistência do pequeno depois de ouvir que a garotinha dos cabelos de cor de flor de cerejeira estaria lá aumentou em dobro. Todos os resquícios de lágrimas em seus olhos haviam secado. Puxava com voracidade a barra da blusa de Itachi enquanto dava pequenos pulos manhosos. Olhava para cima com olhos pedintes não lembrava mais das brincadeiras sem graça do irmão, só pensava em ir ao parquinho e brincar o dia inteiro com Sakura até cansar, e não pensar mais em nada, é claro, incluindo os três passos estranhos que Itachi havia mencionado; que começava com o odioso beijo. Ele era imbeijável já havia decidido isso e, quando Uchiha Sasuke decidia alguma coisa, assim permanecia.

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

Espremeu os olhinhos negros pelo forte sol procurando por alguém.

"-Eu quero ir no balanço". Disse rápido apontando o local quando se deu conta que o irmão parecia perdido.

"-A Okaasan mentiu. A Sachiko-chan não está aqui". Itachi falou mais desapontado do que raivoso.

"-Você só quer que ela venha aqui para fazer aquela coisa nojenta de novo. Eca". Disse fazendo careta enquanto olhava o irmão que começou a sorrir do nada.

"-Aquela coisa se chama beijo, e eu já disse; ainda vai chegar sua vez".

Observou o pequeno contrair o cenho em reprovação ao mesmo tempo em que fazia novamente biquinho desviando o olhar para longe em sinal de irritação. Definitivamente não aceitava que as coisas deveriam seguir aquele rumo, ele não iria beijar ninguém e ponto final, estava imutável sobre a decisão de ser imbeijável.

"-Olha a Sakura-chan está lá, vamos cumprimentá-la, Sasuke".

Puxou-o pela mãozinha arrastando-o com pressa até a linda garotinha de cabelos rosados semi-presos com uma fita vermelha e grandes e expressivos olhos verdes, que os olhava com um sorriso inflando as bochechas levemente rosadinhas. Os olhos verdes mais brilhantes do que antes e o sorriso mais aberto e convidativo, estava notavelmente mais feliz após ver Sasuke.

"-Ohayo, Sasuke-kun".

Disse baixo e tímida. Itachi reparou que a coloração do rostinho levemente pálido da Haruno havia tomado um tom quase forte de vermelho depois da aproximação de Sasuke. Sorriu com a própria constatação; então seu Otouto tinha uma admiradora? Ou uma namoradinha? Sorriu mais abertamente desta vez com a idéia que tivera.

Observou Sasuke que não estava mais ao seu lado. Estava agora quase escondendo-se atrás do irmão embolando-se nas suas pernas e puxando sua camisa como se deseja-se não ser visto, Itachi olhou para baixo inquieto, o irmãozinho estava espiando atrás dele como se estivesse envergonhado, achou estranho, Sasuke não costumava agir daquele jeito retraído, ele não era de se esconder, sempre fazia o gênero corajoso fosse para o que fosse, fora beijos é claro.

"-Sasuke, o que é isso? Venha para cá e cumprimente a Sakura-chan". Disse com surpresa mesclada a autoridade de irmão mais velho o puxando de seu esconderijo confortável.

"-Hump".

O pequeno resmungou baixinho mais audível, olhando para a própria sombra posta sobre a grama e as pequenas flores que remexiam-se com a leve brisa quente. Ainda com metade do corpo escondido atrás de Itachi não planejava mover-se do lugar.

"-Sasuke. Eu disse para cumprimentá-la direito". Ouviu o seu Onii-san dizer com autoridade cedendo uma ênfase exagerada na ultima palavra.

"-Ohayo".

Depois das palavras autoritárias do irmão decidiu mover-se. Disse o cumprimento agora parado ao lado do Uchiha mais velho, ainda apertando a mãozinha na barra de sua camisa preta e torcendo-a de leve como se estivesse procurando equilíbrio.

"-Cumprimente ela direito. Sasuke, não seja mal-criado". Disse com reprovação pelo gesto do pequeno. Olhou Sakura que ainda possuía o tom vermelho em suas bochechas e um adorável sorriso envergonhado no rosto.

"-Mais Onii-san, eu já disse ohayo".

Falou rápido olhando para cima encarando Itachi, cruzou novamente os bracinhos e inflou as bochechas bufando com o uma linha raivosa brincando entre as sobrancelhas. Não se daria por vencido. Pensou: o que mais Itachi queria? Ohayo era um cumprimento mais do que aceitável até onde em seus escassos sete anos de idade ele havia aprendido.

"-Se você não á cumprimentar direito vou contar para a Okaasan... Agora de um beijo no rosto dela e faça tudo certo".

Reparou que a palavra beijo havia tirado o pequeno _levemente_ dos eixos fazendo-o franzir o cenho e aumentar o biquinho de manha ainda mais que anteriormente em sinal de reprovação. Agora sentia sua blusa sendo puxada com raiva pela mãozinha em forma de bola do Uchiha mais novo, o agarre firme quase violento era como se ele estivesse demonstrando por gestos toda a sua reprovação pela idéia absurdamente sem lógica alguma de seu Onii-san. Beijo? Será que ele ainda não havia entendido que as palavras; beijo e Uchiha Sasuke não se encaixavam na mesma frase? Eram simplesmente incompatíveis. Afirmando, Uchiha Sasuke e beijos eram totalmente incompatíveis.

O semblante de Sasuke dizia claramente que não faria nada que houvesse a palavra beijo, ele estava firme em sua decisão; beijos estavam absolutamente fora do cardápio e totalmente fora de rota. Não, beijos eram indiscutivelmente algo ruim, muito ruim, ainda mais se ele estivesse envolvido. Nunca, nunca faria aquilo, nem se fosse obrigado.

Mas quando Itachi mencionou a suposta bronca que receberia da mãe o pequeno Uchiha ficou amedrontado e repensou; sabia que não deveria desobedecer a sua Okaasan e nem o seu Onii-san. Vendo Sasuke abrandar o cenho forçadamente finalmente cedendo e obedecendo a suas imposições sua feição mudou; a vitória já estava escrita no rosto de Itachi, planejava dizer a Sasuke que aquilo era um beijo e ele não era mais imbeijável e que ele já havia dado o passo um e por conseqüência daria o passo dois... Atormentaria o pequeno até dizer chega, ou melhor, até Mikoto dizer chega.

Ele se aproximou de vagar, afrouxou as mãozinhas do agarre fugitivo e apertado na blusa preta do irmão, sentindo o conforto do esconderijo ser abandonado o olhou implorativo com grandes olhos brilhantes; Itachi não soube dizer se era de raiva ou lagrimas se formando, mais o cenho fechado de Itachi não estava propenso a libertá-lo da punição que havia imposto. Ele teria que obedecer a seu Onii-san querendo ou não, eram as regras.

Olhou Sakura que estava a sua frente parada com o rosto corado em um adorável tom de rosa escuro nas bochechas combinando com seu vestidinho vermelho com detalhes em branco, achou adorável. Deu passinhos pequenos como suas pernas permitiam. Parou estático a alguns diminutos centímetros de Sakura e respirou fundo o seu perfume de cerejeiras tentando encontrar ar para os pequenos pulmões, reparou que a garotinha havia feito o mesmo; mais agora respirava muito mais agitada do que antes. Inclinou-se com receio, ela já havia virado o rostinho de bochechas coradas para o beijo que receberia de Sasuke. Reparou que ele já estava a milímetros, quase colando seus lábios em sua bochecha quando em um susto ouviu seu nome sendo chamado aos berros...

"-Sakura-chan, cheguei com o sorvete". Gritou Sachiko.

Ele escutou o nome de Sakura sendo chamado, mas não foi o suficiente para alertar seus instintos. O grito estridente a distraiu fazendo-a virar o rosto em um rápido e assustado impulso, sentiu os lábios de Sasuke deslizarem por toda a intensidade de sua bochecha corada com suavidade e uma maciez quente e agradável, não sabia aonde aquilo terminaria. Então aconteceu o que pequeno Uchiha não esperava; ele não era mais _imbeijável. _

Ele em vez de sentir em seus lábios somente a textura da bochecha fofinha da Haruno sentiu algo a mais; foram os seus lábios rosados que ele capturou permanecendo pressionados aos dele, não conseguiu ter reação alguma; tudo o que ele havia ouvido e principalmente pensado e falado sobre beijos havia esquecido, toda a reprovação e a certeza absoluta que beijos estavam fora de cogitação e que eram algo ruim, foram embora cedendo lugar a uma sensação agradavelmente inocente e cálida. Uchiha Sasuke deixara de ser imbeijável para agora passar a ser oficialmente beijável, só para a Haruno é claro.

Ficou por alguns segundos paralisado no beijo sem conseguir se mover - sentia o corpo em uma sensação agradável de inércia - mirando com grandes e assustados olhos ônix os grandes olhos verdes em mesmo estado de susto dos seus.

Sentiu o rosto corar como o de Sakura já estava há muito tempo, não sabia como, mas, parecia que todas as borboletas que se encontravam há um minuto atrás voando dançantes e ritmadas tão perto ao redor de ambos, agora haviam entrado em seu estomago voando descompassadas para todos os lados sem rumo algum.

Não sabia se o barulho de batimentos acelerados eram os dela ou os seus, estavam misturados em um compasso fluente e pueril. Só de uma coisa sabia: a sensação não foi detestável e muito menos horrível como imaginava que seria, pelo contrario. Ele então confessou para si mesmo que havia gostado, bem, gostou porque o beijo havia sido com a doce garotinha de cabelos rosados como as cerejeiras que ele tanto gostava e lindos e grandes olhos verdes chamada; Haruno Sakura.

:

:

:

**xXxXxXx**

:

:

:

"-Onii-san". Chamou o garotinho de olhos ônix puxando insistentemente a camisa do irmão no caminho de casa.

"-O que é Otouto?" Perguntou ainda se divertindo com a cena do inocente beijo que ocorrera há minutos atrás.

"-Qual é o passo... Dois?" Perguntou curioso e pensativo coçando um dos olhos com a mãozinha olhando para o chão enquanto apertava o passo correndo em intervalos pequenos para acompanhar Itachi.

"-Nossa, você mal deu o passo um e já está interessado no passo dois... E a propósito; você não é mais imbeijável" Disse gargalhando, decidiu que ainda não era hora de parar de atormentar o pequeno.

"-Não é isso. Foi com a Sakura, então não tem problema" Disse baixo corando e envergonhado olhando para o outro lado evitando o olhar - que sabia que encontraria - debochado e acusador do irmão.

"-Há, então você gosta da Sakura-chan?" Perguntou escondendo o riso desta vez mantendo-se sério. "-Agora já sei por que você gosta tanto de cerejeiras". Diminuiu o passo deixando-o lento para o pequeno poder acompanhá-lo sem esforço.

"-Não... É sim... Não. Você não me disse o passo dois".

Mudou de assunto, depois de sacudir a cabeça como se estivesse tentando colocar os pensamentos confusos em ordem. Não sabia o que responder na primeira pergunta do irmão maldoso, estava ficando atordoado. A única coisa que sabia era que gostava da presença da Haruno e também gostou do beijo, mais algo, além disso, estava complicado para o Uchiha mais novo desvendar.

"-O passo dois é um beijo, só que diferente. Mais ainda falta tempo para o passo dois, você ainda é muito pequeno, Otouto-baka". Suprimiu o riso com a mão. Andava de vagar.

"-E o passo três? Você disse que era o mais divertido, você já deu o passo três Onii-san?" O pequeno perguntou insistente em uma curiosidade latentemente infantil puxando e apertando a barra da camisa de Itachi o olhando com grandes olhos questionadores.

"-Não..."

Reparou que Itachi havia ficado mais vermelho que os tomates que ele tanto gostava arregalando os olhos em susto. Não entendeu o porquê, afinal, havia sido só uma pergunta sobre o passo três. Franziu o cenho olhando pensativo para o chão e não insistiu mais, sabia que Itachi não revelaria o que era, teria que descobrir algum dia por ele mesmo.

O que ele também não sabia é que depois de cinco anos ele daria o passo dois, é claro com a garota dos cabelos rosados que o ajudou no passo um, e depois de alguns outros anos ele daria o passo três; só não sabia que esse passo poderia vir acompanhado de algo a mais e, no seu caso seria um pequeno Uchiha de lindos cabelos negros como os do pai e adoráveis olhos verdes iguais aos da mãe.

:

:

:

:

_**Owari**_

:

:

:

:

_Kyahhhhh fic fluffy SasuSaku \o/. Tive a idéia para essa fic no ônibus de noite cansada voltando da facul em um momento criativo. Fazia muito tempo que eu queria escrever algo com eles crianças, são tão kawaiis XD, eu já tinha pensado em escrever uma fic com esse titulo, mas, ainda não tinha a historia, então quando a idéia veio ela encaixou tão perfeita com o titulo que já existia que não resisti e tive que escrevê-la. Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu gostei. \o/ até a próxima, que não será tão divertida como essa aqui. XP'_

_  
_:

:

:

:

**O ministério da saúde adverte:**

**Deixar reviews evita a insanidade precoce do ficwriter!**

**¿****Reviews? Onegai!! XD**


End file.
